User talk:Zoids Fanatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Van.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollow ichigo (Talk) 23:32, February 6, 2010 Alright, I did some clean up on my talk page. Became to much of a hassle to find anything. I can restore it back to normally if needed. Talk page Want to talk, feel free to do so. Third Age of the Sun now on iTunes! (Zoids Fanatic 00:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) Hey, dude. Just curious, do you have a favorite Zoids-related picture on deviantart or something? Adlas 00:13, June 19, 2010 (UTC) can't say for sure, never been there. (Zoids Fanatic 00:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Huh, okay. So, care to listen to one of my Zoids ideas? It's one of those things that takes place after GF. 6 years to be exact. Loyalist of Prozen are still around and causing trouble for both the Empire and Republic. If you respond, I'll put it some more detail. Adlas 04:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Let's hear it. (Zoids Fanatic 12:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, just copying and pasting it here because I don't want to type up that crap again. :Alright then. It takes place around 6 years after GF. Things aren't peaceful quite yet, the remains of Prozen loyalists are causing chaos for the Empire and Republic. Most of them do not want Rudolph as their leader they feel he is too soft, naive and inexperienced. Some of them even so far as to try to kill him (But not all of them). So the Guardian Force is still around trying to keep the peace. Now as for characters in this idea. I'll also try to add some new characters to it as well with the old ones. :Van: Van's still doing his best fighting off the uprising with the Blade Liger and Zeke. Occasionally when not fighting, he visits his family in the Wind Colony. :Fiona: Fiona attempts to help the Guardian Force by assisting many restoration projects and the like. :David: Van and Fiona's 10 year old adoptive son, because I don't think Zoidian DNA and Human DNA mixes well. However, instead of wanting to become a Zoid pilot, he just wants to be a simple farmer as the fighting took away his original parents. This kind of puts him in some conflict with Van at some points. :Still trying to think of roles for the other characters at this point. But feel free to let me know what you think. Adlas 17:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm liking it. Have you ever thoughtof making it into a blog on the Wiki? I'm sure I won't be the only one who would like to hear it. (Zoids Fanatic 19:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Eh, I'm a tad nervous about doing that. ^^; Adlas 19:04, June 19, 2010 (UTC) No need to be nervous. The whole point of a blog is to express your ideas. Since you have a Zoid idea, why not write it down here. (Zoids Fanatic 19:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Um, I kind of feel more comfortable writing in chat pages like this one. But I can be pretty lazy and end up copying and pasting what I got there onto the blog thing. Adlas 20:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, in the meantime, think you can explain more of your story? (Zoids Fanatic 20:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Copy-pasta! Go! I do plan on adding the other characters in there. I'm going to take this slowly because I'm using more plot than I'm used to. The Republic's probably going to keep a close eye on Raven and Reese, not many people are going to forgive so easily. And I think some changes to some of the character's appearances would be in order, it's been 6 years after all like what I did with Fiona. And David just wants to be a normal farmer unlike his adoptive father. The war is what killed his biological parents in the first place. Adlas 20:41, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah. So are Van and Fiona together, or did Van just randomly adopt a kid? (Zoids Fanatic 20:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC)) Together. Adopted David due to kindness and unable to have a child of their own. Adlas 00:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah. So genetic thing? (Zoids Fanatic 00:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, something about Human DNA and Zoidian DNA being incompatible. I don't know really, I'm not a geneticist. :P Adlas 00:55, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah, any idea about the other characters. (Zoids Fanatic 02:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Not at the moment, no. Sorry, I'm just starting it all out and taking it slowly right now. Adlas 02:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Got ya. Here's a idea, set up Thomas with Van's sister. That's what I do. (Zoids Fanatic 02:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Well, thanks for the idea, but I'm trying not to make the whole pairings thing a big deal. Adlas 02:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ya, it makes things ironic. Anyhow, post any new ideas you have, I'm liking the series. (Zoids Fanatic 03:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Series? I've haven't even setting up much here. ^^; So, anyways I plan to give a Thomas more like he's gotten over his crush over Fiona and respects that they're simply friends. Also, trying to think of new appearances for them, 6 years is a long time and they can't look the same forever. Adlas 03:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you need any help, feel free to ask. (Zoids Fanatic 03:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Well, I'm trying to think of a new look for Van, I was sort of thinking of a slight stubble, slightly increased muscle mass, perhaps a new outfit for a higher rank in the Guardian Force or something. I kind of like the idea of him having a brown jacket for civilian clothes and such. Fiona, I've sort of got a idea on what I'd like for her to look like. Adlas 03:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea for Van. As for Fiona, it depends on what she has been up to for the past 6 years. (Zoids Fanatic 03:09, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Well, helping along with restoration projects and such. And testing a bit of David's cooking as well. :P Adlas 03:10, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, for Fiona (not the song), I'd make her somewhat thinner. She'd be slightly taller, but not much. Her hair would be the same, or straight. As for outfits, it be sort of like the yellow suit she wore, bur pink with some minor changes. (Zoids Fanatic 03:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Hmm, maybe. I'm still trying to work out a few details. She just weights a bit more than she did in GF. She's not extremely heavy, still able to run a few feet without losing her breath though. Of course, this is all just a personal preference of mine. Adlas 03:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Right. Just wondering, what does she call Van now? I mean, she will call him Van, but does she address him as her husband or anything? (Zoids Fanatic 03:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Most likely. They do care for each other very much. However, I'm no good with romance of any kind. By the way, I do plan on David looking through some of the older pictures of his adoptive parents and see how different they looked back then. "This was you, mom?!" Adlas 03:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ha, that be funny. I do have a general idea of David, if you like. As for the romance thing, I can help there as well, I mean, you've seen my blogs and userpage. (Zoids Fanatic 03:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Um, thanks for the offer. But like I said, I kind of don't plan on making romance a big part of this. As for David, I sort of imagined him with blonde hair and blue eyes, plan to make him look different than Van or Fiona since he's not biologically related to them. And David's not used to seeing his adoptive mom as thin as she was in GF. Adlas 03:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout that, I normally have romance as one of the major themes in my series. Anyhow, I do like your idea about David. I for one would give him a hair style that's similar to Van's. That way, Van could say, "Three generations of Flyheight men, all of which have awsome hair". For his marking, it be a blue ;| on his left check. As for Fiona, how heavy are you making her? (Zoids Fanatic 03:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Well, not much. Just noticably chunky, not too fat nor too thin. I have no idea with numbers, as I suck at them. Horribly. God, I feel awkward writing this. >> Adlas 03:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ya, talking about a womens weight is a bad idea. *What was that?* Nothing. Also, does Fiona's new memory have any effect on the idea? (Zoids Fanatic 03:53, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Perhaps. I'm still in the beginning stages. I don't really have much planned out. Only person who knows Fiona's new weight is Maria, and that because she weaved her new outfit. ^^; Adlas 03:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Anyhow, if you need any help, feel free to ask. I'm full of ideas. (Zoids Fanatic 03:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) He he, I can think of some funny coversations with Van's family. (Zoids Fanatic 04:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC)) Oh, I'm willing to hear what you have to say? Adlas 04:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Here's one with David and Fiona looking at a photo album. David: So mom, this is what you and dad looked like when you were younger? Fiona: Why yes. David: Wow, you were thinner back then. Fiona: Um, thanks.. *flips page* David: So, what's with the lake house? Fiona: Um, I'll explain when your older. Van and David talking about David's future. Van: So son, why don't you want to be a Zoids pilot? David: Well, it's not that I don't like Zoids. I mean, I like the Liger, and I like Zeke as well. It's just that I want to be a farmer. Van: Is that so? David: Ya. Van: I see. David: I'm sorry dad. Van: It's fine. Maby I could teach you to pilot the Liger. David: And I could help you plant correctly. What'd think? (Zoids Fanatic 00:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Hmm, pretty amusing if rather simplified to say. But that's because I have no details to work with. By the way, I sort of have an idea for Moonbay, still a transporter but maybe a bit melancholy or cynical for 6 years. I really need a direction to take this. >> Adlas 00:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, any idea about Irvine? Also, I think David should call Moonbay "Aunt Moonbay". Moonbay isn't releated, but more of a family friend. (Zoids Fanatic 00:32, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) I dunno, maybe. I've had Irvine be a wandering mercenary with the Lightning Saix, helping out Van when they meet. Adlas 00:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) That would work. (Zoids Fanatic 00:37, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, I really, really need to set up a good bit of the premise a tad more. I'm not exactly used to bigger plots than this. Tilly and I did plan on having Reese and Raven meet up with Van, Fiona, Maria & David though. Adlas 00:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I like the plot. As said, I can offer help if needed. So if you want help with the characters, plot, etc, feel free to ask. (Zoids Fanatic 00:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Well, part of me sort of saw Moonbay take up smoking as a sort of form of relaxation. Of course, I end up being really unsure of a lot of my ideas. Adlas 00:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't really Moonbay as a smoker. Though Irvine would seem as a likely canadate for that. Also, I always imagned Van with a tatto. Also, I came up with a back story for David. Basically, when he was two (during the time of CC), his parents were killed during a Imperial raid on his village. One soldier, however, took pity on him, and adopted him. Two years late (in GF) David is living with his adopted father. His father had lefted the army, and became a farmer, somthing David wanted to be. However, due to the Death Saurer, Davids father is killed. So, after losing two families, David begins to wander. A year later, he is found by Van. Van, knowing he and Fiona can't have children of their own, adopts him. So, for the past five years, he has been living with Van and Fiona. (Zoids Fanatic 00:58, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Huh, interesting. I kind of like the suggestion. And Irvine does strike me a smoking kind. Perhaps Moonbay tries karaoke but still lacks talent in singing. Adlas 01:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's a better one for Moonbay. After GF, Moonbay tried to become a singer, and released a CD. While most of all the songs were genenally dislikes, one song, "The travalers song" (Moonbay's "theme" song) was liked. Soon, the song became extremely popular. As such, Moonbay became somewhat famous. After a while, she got bored with the fame, and headed out to be a transporter again. However, she is still rich and famous. (Zoids Fanatic 01:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Popular in what definition exactly? Popular with the regular people? Critics? People who go "You have only one good song, everything else was crap."? Adlas 01:13, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, everyone (critics, regular people, sheep) loved it. The irony is Van got annoyed by the song, and is now hearing it everywhere. Though it's just humor, and he's not that irritated by it. (Zoids Fanatic 01:16, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Lol, what a strange suggestion! It's a rather silly idea, but one I like anyways. ^^ Adlas 01:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to hear my suggests on the characters? (Zoids Fanatic 01:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Sure, I don't have much else to do at the moment. Adlas 01:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. We already know about David and Moonbay, so I'll guess I'll start with Van and Fiona. Basically, as you said, Van has become taller and more muscular (and has a tatto. Fiona actually suggested it). For Fiona, she has become taller (though still shorter then Van), and gained some weight, though only 10-13 pounds (it would be slightly noticble). More or less, the two got married quickly (only three months after the Death Saurers defeat. I don't know why, but I like the three months idea), but were sad to find out they could not have chilrden, though I won't go deep into their "priviate" life. They did adopt David, and the three (along with Zeke) decided to settle down back in Van's village. However, both of them are still called upon from time to time, but not that much. Some of their old friends drop by, so life is pretty much good for them. For Zeke, he has still remained loyal to the family. He does act like a guardian for David, and watchs over him when Van and Fiona are away. For awhile, David thought Zeke was a horse, but now knows he's a Orgnaoid. He does still call Zeke "horsey" as a joke. For Irvine, he's bascially a wandering mercanary. He is a light smoker, though not by much. Like Moonbay, David refers to Irvine as a family member. David is fond of "Uncle Irvine", expecially when Irvine tells him stories of the days he and Van fought in battle. Of course, Irvine mixs the stories up, so it sounds like he was the hero (to Van's annoyance). With Thomas, I still imagine him and Van's sister becoming married, so it be a sort of humor in the story. As for Rudolph, he is the leader of Guylos, and under constant threat of being killed. He is older now, being 16, and is married to Marian now. He is basically the same as before. As for Raven and Reese, they are shown to have a sort of mystorious past. Aside from meeting up with Van and Fiona from time to time (they can be consdered friends), not much is known. Both the Guylos and Helic Republic watch them (due to Raven still having the Geno Breaker). As for the two themselfs, it's sort of the same with Van and Fiona. They have grown taller, are together, and Reese has gained some weight. Thats my idea for some of the characters, or atleast the one's I thought of. I'll give back stories to the others, and come up with new ones if needed. Anyhow, thats my idea. (Zoids Fanatic 02:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks for moving LB Murasame's picture. Not sure why it got a green tint when I uploaded it. SharkWings 02:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I also used the concept art, since I figure it be useful in the articles. (Zoids Fanatic 02:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Cool. I wasn't sure where to put the concepts in the articles but they look good now. I may have some more. Say, do you think should we start a section on the Fanbooks? We could. I mean, I think Zoids prints need articles (Manga, Fanbooks, not the fan made books about the characters due to the fact they seem creepy). (Zoids Fanatic 02:59, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) They (fan made) seem creepy? Then again I haven't seen those. But yeah, the prints should get some info. There's a ton of them out there like the Fanbook EX, Zoids Bible, Zi-Report and Graphics. Plus I bet information about the prints can help the Battle Story section grow. True. And did you say Zoids Bible? Also, I can write a article about Battle World. (Zoids Fanatic 03:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC)) Oh yeah, there's Battle World too. That one some of the coolest customs! And the CC stuff in there was fun too. Then there's Koto's new book too. Now I really want to see a prints section. Do you think Zoids Promotional Prints would be a good section?SharkWings 03:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC)